A storm is coming
by JassonDevil
Summary: The war is over, its time to rebuilt the Soul Society, stronger than ever. Time to bring back thoses who were exiled because of Aizen. And one more.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, if that was the case I will give Kon a useful role.

Just to clarify everything, I watch the anime and I read the manga, so I know exactly where the story is **right now** in both, some element of my story differ because I started imagining this fic for a while, so no actual spoiler, mostly theories of what I thought will happen.

And again sorry for my lousy English, couldn't write one line without my best friend support, I love you French/English dictionary

Read, enjoy, review…not necessary in that order.

**The Call**

A man walk alone in a desert, dress in a very damaged black kimono, atached to a white belt there's a dark blue sheath, obviously for a sword, but with no sword. Above him, no cloud in the sky, only the merciless sun. The wind make the sand swirl all around him, cutting his flesh mixing his blood with the sand. His breathing his short and uneasy, sweat cover his entire body as he keep moving forward, nowhere. But there is more than just the sound of the wind.

"You failed…you are weak… unworthy of my power…" a masculine voice rise, soft but accusing

"You left me…. You abandon me… You coward" another voice, a woman, she sound hurt and sad.

"You dissapointed me… you are banish… you'll never come back" a third voice, another man, older, sharper, angrier.

The man in the desert stop his walking and look around, trying to find the source of the voices, but they are all around. They're drawing closer, mixing together, growing louder and more menacing.

"…**LEFT ME….. FAILED …. BANISH … UNWORTHY OF … COWARD ….. DISSAPOINTED ME…**"

"**STOOOOPPP!** " The man scream at the sky, his voice make the others dissapear in the wind of the desert.

He fall on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The air become heavier, a sound arise, coming from below, a scream, growing louder and louder. He stand up and a man jump out of the sand and tackle him on the ground. The man was devoured by black flame, blood and burned flesh was falling on the man under him. With a voice full of agony and hate he scream:

"**YOU**** DIDN'T STOP ME! YOU LET ME BURN!** "

The man awoke from his nightmare, taking short breath, still as sweating as in his dream but not from the heat. He get up of the bed and go to the bathroom, after washing his face in the sink he look in the mirror, what is see his a tall, lean built, young man, looking in his mid twenties. Light blue eyes and dark blue hair, almost black, white skin, slighty tanned.

"Well Takeo, you look like someone who won't go back to bed, say the man to himself, after going back to his room and took a look at his clock, " Well at least that woke me up on time. "

After putting his casual clothes on, wich consist of a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and green vest. He close the door of his apartment, went down the stair and find himself outside. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky " What a pity " after gazing at the sky he started walking to his job.

"Ladies and gentlemen, open yours ears and feast your eyes, Takeo Kozuki is in the building" after entering the office of the delivery company, which he was working for, Takeo was greet by the voice of the overjoyed secretary and also boss, Akane Miori a middle aged businesswoman who started a delivery service that only have one rule: **if it don't explode, we'll deliver it.**

"Hello to you too boss, you are as beautiful as yesterday" Takeo took a seat in front of her desk. "You got anything for me today?"

"Actually no, it's been very quiet today and I have been thinking about letting one of my loyal employee his day of"

"I can take it" replies Takeo

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I need to relax a little today, plus I have to do some shopping, I'm short on socks and food"

"Well, you certainly look like someone who need a day off, alright go home but I want you tomorrow healthier than a horse."

"I certainly will" With that Takeo leave the building but didn't go do any shopping, instead he simply went far a walk in the park nearby, trying once more to relax. He finally sit down on a picnic table and lost himself in his thoughts. The nightmare was always the same, fortunately it didn't happen every night, in fact its was now very rare that it occurred more than once a month, but that didn't meant that it was any easier to bear. It never had any mystery either, the three voices and the burning man, He knew exactly who they were. He also knew that technically only one of them said those words, for the other three, he didn't have the chance to hear them say it, it was just his guilt that give their voices to these words, words that he was throwing at himself, but he knew if they had the chance, they would had said it. They would have…

Takeo finally realize that the sun was beginning to set, a whole day being lost in his thoughts.

He took his time to go back to his apartment. Once entering, he immediately feels something strange, something that only took him one second to recognize.

"If you're going to fail so much at hiding your reiatsu, you may as well just knock on my door." He said to the empty room. Suddenly someone came right trough the wall. It was a petite woman with blond hair, wearing a black kimono with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top. She put one knees on the floor and rest her harm on the other one.

"Takeo Kozuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm am the third seat officer of squad 13, Kiyone Kotetsu, You are required to come with in the Soul Society for an important meeting with the Gotei 13 and central 46. " after finishing her sentence she stand up.

"A meeting? For what? " replied Takeo, slightly interested.

"Well,…huh…" she was obviously uncomfortable, she was even starting to blush from embarrassment. "IT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEAL TO YOU ONCE…"

" Whoa call down, not need to be so uptight" Takeo tried too call her down, " Let me guess, you don't know yourself? " Kiyone nod. "Well, better not make them wait anymore, you can open the Senkaimon"

"Hai" she took her katana that rest on her side, she slowly pierce the air and twist it like a key making a wooden sliding door appear in the middle of the apartment, the doors opened by themselves letting a bright light in. Two black butterflies came of the light and started to fly around the two. Kiyone started to walk but before she enters, she turned around and saw that Takeo didn't move yet. "Aren't you coming? "

"Yes, I'm just a little surprise" he begins to walk alongside her, "After 125 years, I thought they had forgotten about me.

_Well there's my first chapter, hope that I will update faster than my others fic. Anyway, reviews are welcome, especially if it's to correct my English, which would be deeply appreciated. _


End file.
